


Learning to Walk

by SpokenClearly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenClearly/pseuds/SpokenClearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being walked out on by his wife, Harry is reluctant to turn to a family he questions is even his anymore, instead finding comfort in the friends he realizes he has slowly been relinquishing. In trying to ensure his son's happiness, Harry bumbles his way into his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Walk

**Author's Note:**

> First fic- don't be gentle. Let me have it. Let me know if it is trash.

Every muscle ached, from his brain to his little toe. Taking off his Auror robes, hanging them on the hooks by the door, lifted a weight from his shoulders that got heavier nearly every day. Socked feet shuffled across the wooded living room floor and into the kitchen, a sigh escaping his lips as he found his stash of Chocolate frogs and bottle of firewhiskey. Ginny didn’t like to see him drink and for the most part he respected her objections, but tonight a tumbler full of the amber liquid seemed to be just the thing to help him melt into his favorite chair.

Harry sipped on his treat, every now and then nibbling on a frog that stopped wriggling after the first munch. The only noises of the house seemed to be from a random pop from the fireplace ashes and the hum of the icebox. All the lights were off, only a glow emitting from the lamp on his left, telling him what he already knew: he had worked overtime and Ginny had already put the baby down for the night. Another sigh rose from his very soul, it seemed his bouncing baby boy was growing up every time Harry looked away, and despite the ache this caused his heart he knew that it would hurt him worse to support his son on money from a dead man. He pushed those musing away as he rose from the chair, intent on falling into bed and burying his nose into his wife’s curls. It was as his foot graced the bottom stair that a thump drew his gaze upwards.

His befuddled head took a moment to process what his eyes saw: there stood Ginny, fully dressed with a travel bag on her arm, the other hand urging her luggage to thump down the stairs, her brows knit together, concentrating on making as little noise as possible. Harry dumbly stepped back out of her way as she made past, placing her stuff by the door before pinning him with her stare. A shudder went up his back, he didn’t need Auror training to know that this wasn’t a friend sick with the flu needing her company, this was something he never thought would happen to him, to them.

“I thought you finally had made your way home, I’ve waited up for you.” Harry interrupted her pause with the necessary, “You know you didn’t have to do that, we could’ve talked in the morning.” The eyebrow she raised at him only seemed to solidify his earlier worry.

“Well, Harry I wanted to talk to you now. It seems our morning chats have dried up here lately, and this news has been put off for long enough. I was offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies. For now it’s just following them around, memorizing their strategies. But soon I will be playing and my career will emerge from there.” Harry was sure his jaw was somewhere in the basement. She had to be kidding him. She accepted a job, without mentioning it to him, her husband, and the man who fathered the infant lying in the cot upstairs? Seeing the sheer disbelief written on his face, Ginny’s voice softened.

“Harry, I know this is a lot to take in. But this is the right choice for me. For us, for Jamie.” She straightened, her eyes hardening again.

“Don’t just stand there and play the victim, mister. We are both aware of how this marriage has disintegrated. You stopped caring and I stopped trying. I’ve put my all into making this house a home and into making James a happy healthy baby, but I can’t anymore. If I have to stare at these walls a second longer I am going to explode. I’m more than what I’ve been so far. I need to prove this to you, and more importantly, to myself.” Turning and collecting her things once more she parted with, “Take some time off to spend with Jamie. Get to know him a bit better, before creating a schedule with Mum, so that family can watch him as you work yourself into the ground. I’ll visit.”

With that last stab in the chest, the door- the threshold he had carried her over the night of their wedding night- snicked shut.


End file.
